Nikki's Adventure
by SunshinePlague
Summary: Like every other ten year old in the world it's Nikki's dream to become a pokemon trainer and explore the world. Along the way she meets friends, rivals, enemies and maybe even find a new crush or two.
1. Who to choose?

"Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle..such a tough decision. Bulbasaur are really easy to raise and so cute too but Charmander evolves into Charmeleon, but they can be a handful to raise. Squirtle are really playful but would it be able to take battling seriously? Man, this is hard". When she was younger my mom has a pet Squirtle that she loved so much, so much it became her starter pokemon. He's a big Blastoise now though. "This is so lame! How am I supposed to get a starter pokemon if I don't know who to choose. Make up your mind Nikki!" Nicole -Nikki- groaned rolloing over onto her stomach. "Man," she giggled looking around her room "It's so empty in here. I should take my mind off this by unpacking, maybe I'll even figure out who to choose!"

Nikki and her mother June has just moved from their home in Johto to Pallet Town. Moing to a whole new country was a big step for the two but it had to be done. There new home is a lot better than their old one anyway. "Done." Nikki stated proudly to no one, it took a little over an hour for her to unpack and organize her things. "I still have no clue who to choose though. Oh well, guess I'll find out tomorrow. Guess I'll watch some tv until I need to go to bed." Nikki swiped her remote from her bed table and clicked her flatscreen on. "Boring, boring, oh hey boring. Wait, now we're talking. Luther Banks!" Nikki smirked admiring the raven haired boy on tv, "So dreamy."

"_Luther, Luther! Can I have a minute of your time? How does it feel becoming Champion? Do you have any plans for the future?"_

"_No comment."_

"_Luther Banks I challenge you to a pokemon battle right here right now! I know me and my pokemon are way better than you! Come on, let's fight!"_

"Where'd he come from?" Nikki gasped watching the brown haired boy. "Does he really think he can beat Luther? I mean, this guy took down the Elite Four with one pokemon! Nobody even knows what other pokemon he has."

_Ltuerh turned to the boy, his onyx eyes ablaze with rage. "You expect me to battle you? A little punk with a bad attitude. Get out of here kid." Luther rolled his eyes walking away from the boy. Instead of cowering like most the boy stood his ground. "My name is Rodie and I demand a battle! Are you scared? If I'm just some punk than fight me! It should be no challenge for you, right Luther?" Rodie smirked confidently. "You don't know who you are dealing with kid." Luther laughed, "Fine. We'll battle. Choose your pokemon."_

_Rodie smirked, "I choose you, Flareon!" Rodie yelled throwing out his pokeball. A orange and yellow cat appeared looking spunky and confident. Like trainer like pokemon. "Alright Flareon no holding back!"_

"_Scizor," Luthe calmly released his pokemon, a giant red steel insect appeared, looking calm. "Hah! You're sending out a bug type against fire? You are beggint to lose! Go Flareon use your Flamethrower attack1" Rodi jabbed a finer in the direction of Scizor. Flareon pounced firing a beam of fire at the bug type. "Sciz, Scizor." the pokemon chuckled, as the fire ranged in Scizor raised his claws and brushed the flames away like a gust of wind. "T-that's impossible! Your pokemon should be down!"_

"Luther's trained his Scizor to not be affected by fire attacks. A process that took years to master but he did it. Sorry Rodie, there's no way you are winning this battle."

"_Is that yout strategy Rodie? If so, you aren't going to get very far. Scizor, return."_

"_What are you doing!?"_

"_Get out of here kid. You're not ready for the bi league yet." Luther laughed walking away, leaving only the reporter and an angry looking Rodie. _Nikki smirked swithcing the tv off. "Predictable. Whoa it's almost ten! I need to get some sleep." Nikki yawned changing into her pink pajamas with little pokeballs on them. "Tomorrow's the day!" she smiled curling up under her blankets, "I'm going to be a pokemon trainer."


	2. I choose you!

"Nikkie, Nikkie wake up. Rise and shine sweetheart. It's Sunday, you need to get take a shower and get dressed. The Professor is expecting you in and hour. I have a plate of breakfast ready for you so hurry now." June whispered lovingly stroking Nikki's blond hair. "Did you hear me Nikk?"

"Yes mom." Nikkie yawned trying to wipe the sleep from her eyes. "Ok, ok I'm up. I'll go get ready now." June kissed her daughters head and left the room to give her some privacy. Nikki yawned jumping out of bed and leaving her room to take a shower. After a quick five minute shower she dried off and ran back to her room and quickly changed. She was now wearing a short sleeved pink and white hoodie with a jigglypuff shaped hood. She also wore a dark gray skirt with black leggins and white ballet flats. On her head she wore a pink headband. "Cute," she smirled twirling "Mom did a good job picking this out!" Happy as can be Nikki skipped into the kitchen were her mother served her a hot bowl of starberry banana oatmeal and a tall glass of milk. "There she is! Kanto's future Champion. Are you excited? You are lucky, most parents don't let their children leave home so early but I trust you and know you'll be ok."

"Thanks mom." she said trough a big mouthful of oatmeal, "I can't wait to meet Professor Heath. I've read on the internet that he's really nice. Although I don't know which pokemon to choose." Nikki sighed. "I can't say I know the feeling. Blastoise and I knew that we were meant to be a team. I'm sure once you get their you'll know. You'll catch lots of pokemon on your journey but you starter pokemon and you will have a bond that no one but you can understand."

Nikki sighed, "I guess so. Thanks mom breakfast was yummy but I should be heading out now. Oh, did you see where I put my bag? I didn't see it in my room."

"Right here!" June handed Nikki and white and pink bag, "Please be careful Nicole. Call me as soon as you can so I know you are ok."

"Ok, love you!" she yelled dashing out the door and climbing onto her, you guessed it pink and white bike. "Bye mom! I call you soon!" Nikki yelled back over her shoulder. The Professor lab wasn't very far away on bike so she was in luck. Nikki pedadled until she thought her legs would fall of! By the time she reached the lab she was exhasuted, using the rest of her strength she proped her bike up against the lab and entered trough the glass sliding door way. The room was white with a big oak desk in the center with a young woman behind it. She filed her nails and chewed on a piece of gum not even noticing Nicole. "Excuse..me.." Nikki panted, "I'm here...to..see...the Professor..." again her voice was ignored. Tired and angry Nikki marched to the desk and slamed her palms down, "Hey! I said I'm here to see the Professor!"

She seemed taken back by Nikki, "Whaat?"

"Oh forget it!" Nikki yelled marching past the desk past the desk and trough the wooden door completely ignoring the womans yells. "Airhead," Nikki huffed. "Whoa, nerd central." Nikki gasped as she entered a room where machines lined the walls and people in white lab coats walked around. There were mutiple coridors leading to other rooms. "Excuse me!" Nikki yelled grabbign onto a man coat, "I'm here to see the Professor."

"Hello," the man smiled "The Professor? Oh, you must be one of the new trainers! You are the second one to arrive today. Unfortunately Professor Heath is busy at the moment with important business but I can set you up if that's ok."

"Yea thanks!" Nikki thanked the blond haired male, he was tall and lean and wore a pair of square rimmed glasses with a white overcoat and blueshirt with khaki's. "My name is Nicole Miles."

"I'm Nicolas. Pleased to meet you. The starter pokemon are trough here." he gestured to a door to the left. Nikki followed Nicolas trough the doors and awed as it was an indoor forest area with pokemon of all kinds playing. "Over here are the starters." Nicolas gestured towards a blanket where two pokemon huddled close together. "The pokemon we have left are Squirtle and Charmander, Bulbasaur was taken by a boy earlier today. We are expecting one more to show up today, in fact they should be here.."

"I'm here!" yelled a girl with black hair twisted in a ponytail with a red ribbon. She was wearing a dark blue shirt with a red bow on it and a black skirt with black leggings and red mary janes. "Please wait! Sorry, my bike is being repaired so I has to run here. Are there still some pokemon left?"

"You are right on time. What is your name?"

"Ruby! Thanks goodness. Oh, hello." Ruby waved to Nikki, "Are you here for a pokemon too?" to which Nikki nodded. "Ruby I am Nicolas, Professor Heath's assistant. Since Nikki was here first she'll choose her starter first. Go on Nicole." Nikki bowed and slowly walked over to the pokemon. As they heard her footsteps they straightend their selves up. Squirtle was more than eager to approach her while Charmander seemed unsure. "Hey little guy." she cooed petting Squirtle's smooth head, "Aren't you friendly." Slowly the Charmander leaned forward sniffing her hand to see if she was a threat. She seemed to pass as he nuzzled his leathery skin against her, "Oh well hi there! You are cute too." Squirtle seemed to grow more curious of Ruby as he waddled over and affectionately nuzzled her leg, "Squirt! Squuirtle." he coed. "Aww! I think Squirtle chose me." she giggled picking him up. "Nikki?" Nicolas questioned. "That's ok, I think Charmander's the best choice for me. What do you say little guy? Want to come along with me?"

The lizard bobbed it's head up and down. Nikki smirled, "I think we are ready Nicolas." Nicolas agreed leading the girls back in the lab where he lead them to a table with two pokedex and twelve pokeballs. "Here are your pokedex." He handed them over, "Using these you will be able to record information on pokemon found in the Kanto region. And here are six pokeballs each to start you off. If you start running low each town has a pokemart where you can stock up on supplies. My advice to you is to head straight to Viridian City and check into the pokemon center."

"Got it." the two said in unison. Nikki turned to Charmander, "In order for us to travel together I'm going to have to catch you in a pokeball." She showed him the red and white sphere laced with black. Charmander nodded pressing a clawed finger to the button and being sucked inside. The pokeball shook twice before coming to a still. "Alright come back out."

"Aren't you going to keep Charmander in his pokeball?" Asked Ruby, "How else will he get used to it?"

Nikki smiled, "I want to battle some wild pokemon to level Charmander up. Besides, I can't get to know him if he's cooped up in his pokeball all day can I?" Nikki put her pokeballs and pokedex in her bag, "Thank you very much Nicolas. It's a shame I couldn't meet Professor Heath but at least I got my starter pokemon! Let's go Charmander."

"Wait! Nicole, right? I challenge you to a pokemon battle. My little Squirtle against your Charmander." Ruby jammed a thumb in her chest, looking confident in herself. Nikki smiled, "No thanks."

"Wha..what?"

"The battle wouldn't be very eventful considering all Charmander knows at the moment is Tackle, Scratch and Growl. Plus I want to get to Viridian City as soon as I can so I can check into the pokemon center and get some training done. We'll battle some other time Ruby. See you guys later!" Nikki yelled running outside and walking her bike towards Route 1. "This is it Charmander," she looked at her partner "Our first steps towards being a pokemon master."

"_Chaara"_

"It's just you and me now buddy. Let's show Kanto what a real team is!" Nikki raised her head towards the sky and smiled. _And maybe finally bring dad home once and for all._


End file.
